1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oscillator device and to a process for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a package made of semiconductor material that houses a resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crystal oscillators are electronic circuits that exploit the mechanical resonance of a vibrating piezoelectric crystal to create an electrical signal characterized by a very precise frequency. The main applications of crystal oscillators regard digital integrated circuits, such as generators of a stable reference clock signal, and stabilization of the operating frequency of radio transmitters, receivers, watches, etc.
Crystal oscillators are typically housed in a hermetic package, such as to guarantee a constant value of ambient pressure inside it for the entire service life of the crystal oscillator. The package has moreover the function of protection of the crystal from conditions that are adverse for its operation (humidity, material damage, etc.).
Packages normally used for crystal oscillators are of a ceramic or metal type, and are such as to guarantee a good isolation of the internal cavity with respect to the environment external to the package and at the time same possess good characteristics of protection.
However, these packages have relatively large dimensions, a heavy weight, and high manufacturing costs.